Behind That Shy Smile
by annieX
Summary: Mayumi was that girl that always sat in the back of the class. The shy one who tries to get by unnoticed. However, will her life take a turn for the worst, or best when a certain host helps her out, and asks for something in return? hikaruXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it. **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my original characters)**

Sometimes being invisible is great. Free from drama and out of the spotlight. Bad hair day? Not a problem. Giant zit? Whatever, it'll go away soon enough. Why didn't I freak out at these typical teenage problems? Because, frankly, nobody cares. Those were the perks of being nobody. It had always seemed like a good deal to me, disregarding the awkward moments and once in a while a bit of loneliness. I didn't see a bright side to being super popular . I had all the real friends I needed I thought. But, this isn't the story of me, Mayumi Katayama, going from a nobody to Miss Popular because that never happened. I never really stood out anyone.

Or so I thought.

I craned my head around the tall pile of books that were starting to numb my arms. Today wasn't a very good day to begin with and here I was, carrying my teachers' books plus my own. It was the fact that I wasn't able to go with my father on a business trip to the United States that had made me kind of grouchy the entire week. However, he was coming home tomorrow night so there was no point in moping around.

The pile of books I carried wobbled a little under my weak arms and I looked around my stack again to see a clear path down the stairs ahead of me. _I could make it; it was only one flight and then make left into the staff room_. With my back pressed against the railing I took a shaky side step. Then another. And another, and- _please not again_..

Not that it's unusual to see monkeys at Ouran, but it's really annoying when they start throwing banana peels everywhere! What especially ticks me off is when they're thrown right at my face. And yes unfortunately it has happened more than once.

As soon as the peel hit my face I dropped the books and they spilled all over the stairs. Sighing,I closed my eyes and grimaced under the mushy mess on my face. Once I peeled it off and looked around people sighed and quietly complained to their friends while stepping around my books. I could have sworn I even heard "idiot klutz" come from an older girl with a group of friends snickering behind her. She was tall with sleek black hair and green eyes. When she was out of sight, I stuck out my tongue. I was positive that girl hated me although I had no idea why. It was just a gut feeling. I knew that she was pretty much mean to everyone, but what puzzled me was I had never even spoken a word to her. Most people in the school didn't mind me and for the most part I was fine with going along unnoticed. I couldn't find a reason for her to hate me much less notice me.

I sighed as I threw the peel down the steps. I bent down and silently continued to pile my books one by one and when I was back on my feet, almost near the end of the flight of stairs, I slipped on something soft and squishy. _The banana peel_.

I closed my eyes ready to let the heavy textbooks rain over me when I hit the floor, but instead I heard an "oof!" and the echo of the books fall to the ground next to me. I quickly looked up and noticed a guy on top of me his hands a few inches from my neck and his knees on either sides of my legs. "Are you okay?" I looked up to the voice and saw just who it was.

"Uh yeah, are you? I'm so sorry!", I mumbled quickly but still quietly. He got off me at once and started picking up the books with a relaxed face. I was surprised for a moment and just watched the boy with wide eyes and by the time I got up he put all my books in a neat stack.

"You should be more careful new girl and while you're at it come visit my brother and I in the Host Club", he said handing me a card from his pocket. He leaned down and took my hand but as he tried to put his lips to it I pulled away, embarrassed. Instead I just looked away noticing the blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah" I simply said and took my books. "Thanks" I gave him a small smile and quickly walked away somewhat insulted. I was not the new girl and Hikaru and I have been in the same class since kindergarten. Although I couldn't blame him for my own shyness.

When I dropped off the the books in the teachers room and dumped my books into my locker, I was still thinking about what had happened a few minuets ago. Did Hikaru Hitachiin kind of maybe just possibly save me? It was a bit hard to believe that someone like him would lend a hand to someone like me, but I decided to just shake off the weird encounter. As I was just about ready to leave for home, I found myself still playing with the mini "business" card the handsome boy had given me. My thoughts immediately landed on one of my two friends, Nisa. She was a regular at the Host Club and was completely infatuated with a boy named Haruhi. Nisa was just so bursting with joy after her first visit to the host club. I wasn't surprised because even if things went wrong she would just babble on with positivity about everything. I remember meeting her when she needed a tutor... for everything. Her silly antics kept her completely unfocused in school so I was assigned to be her personal tutor. After spending so much time with her she actually found a way to open me up and become friends. And I was glad to have one.

After realizing that I had been staring at the card for so long I quickly ripped it up and threw out. Its not like I needed it anyways. On my way out I waved a quick bye to Nisa who was already outside and she responded with a frantic waving of both her hands and a loud "See you tomorrow Mayumi!" Shaking my head and smiling to myself I walked away toward the front of the school where a limo would be waiting to take me home.

When I settled in the spacious leather seat and started moving, I stared out the window and into the reflection of my dull face. I had typical long dark hair, a pale complexion, and my mother's dark blue American eyes that hid under my glasses. Why would a guy like Hikaru Hitachiin notice such a plain girl like me anyways, I thought turning myself forward again and deciding to focus on the book I was reading. For a while I convinced myself that he was just courteous. However, in the back of my head I was still thinking about that certain Hitachiin twin.

**Yeah..This chapter and the next will be similar to the first two chapters of my old story. Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

The next day at lunch, I waited for Matsu, my other best friend, at "our spot" under the huge cherry blossom tree that was out on the back field of the school. I was lying under the large tree with my head propped up by my school bag, reading a book when I heard some nearby yells and fast paced footsteps. _Only Matsu_ I guessed and when I looked up I was right. She was strutting towards me with her infamous scowl as other students shuffled to get out of her way. Everybody was scared of her. The annoyed look in her eyes was evident and as she stomped her way over here I waved with a hint of a smile.

"Hey," she said quietly as the students who were once around the tree dispersed to the other side of the lawn.

"You know maybe if you turn that frown upsid—" I began to say jokingly but she quickly cut me off with a curt 'not funny' look.

Matsu and I were pretty much outcasts in the school. I was the weird loner girl with no friends (except Matsu and Nisa) and Matsu was apparently a 'devil' or 'witch'. People were terrified to even get near her ever since the day she cursed at someone for purposely tripping her and the next day the boy broke his leg. Although it was just a coincidence (or so I believe..) everyone here is terrified of her. There was once even a rumor circling around that if you look into her eyes, she would cut off your tongue which apparently was the reason I barely talked to anyone. However the truth is pretty simple (and much more realistic). I'm really shy and Matsu and I have been friends since kindergarten.

We ate our lunch silently for a few moments and I waited for her to cool down a little. I felt bad for her. For the rest of her time at this school, she would probably be labeled as "that scary girl".

"Feeling better?", I asked about five minuets into our lunch.

"I guess," she said leaning back against the tree with a sigh. It was hard to see my friend like this but I knew she was okay when she snapped back up in a sitting position and asked if I saw the new episode of our favorite show.

We talked for the rest of lunch and when the bell finally rang we got up. "Good luck," I said with a small punch to her shoulder.

"Whatever," she said sticking out her tongue and then smirking and turning to leave. Matsu was more than meets the eye. Although she seemed mean and angry on the outside, she was a nice girl on the inside.

The rest of the school day went by relatively quick and uneventful until it was finally time for me to go home. This was the time kids usually spent to go to clubs or other activities, but I wasn't part of any club or group. Instead I usually went home to do homework and if I had time a walk or good old television.

I lead such an interesting life, didn't I?

However, as I walked down the now empty halls, I had a strange feeling I was being followed. I abruptly stopped and turned around only to see a paper fall off a bulletin board. I shrugged, brushing off the feeling of paranoia. Instead I continued to get my books from my locker and walk down the hallway to the big double doors that would lead me to where a limo was probably waiting for me. As I walked on by holding my books close to my chest, I was suddenly pushed hard under the stairwell.

I yelped in surprise at the sudden force and fell to the ground as a group of tall older girls started to surround me. I looked up bewildered at them and as they advanced on me and with shaky arms, squirmed further back until I hit a stop and was fully surrounded. I didn't recognize a single one of the girls except for one. It was her. The green eyed girl who I always had suspected loathed me stood right in front of me with slender hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" she asked me. I stayed silent but completely confused. What exactly was this girl talking about? "Oh stop acting like a mute and speak you idiot!" She cried out at me.

"Wh-what?" I asked my voice shaking with fear. I looked all around and saw no escape. There was no way I could escape and no one was going to save me.

"Stop acting stupid! Who do you think you are that you can rip up a card given to you by a Hitachiin twin himself? And after he saved you when you tripped? What kind of disrespect is this?!", she yelled at me. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion until I suddenly remembered the odd incident yesterday. I didn't even know that the girl was watchin–

"Oof!" I couldn't even finish my thought when suddenly one of the girls kicked me hard in the stomach. I coughed trying to regain my breath, but as I started to get up I was roughly pushed down again and slapped across the face. "Ahh," I grunted at the piercing sting I felt on my cheek and closed my eyes. I couldn't stop the hot tears from falling as I was kicked again, harder this time. Curling in the fetal position, I held my aching stomach.

"Now you pay the price," I heard the green eyed girl say. I squinted open my eyes and saw her, arms folded, stepping out of the circle of girls. Then as soon as she left, the girls all started on me like animals. I bit my bottom lip hard and wrapped my arms around me tight as they kicked and punched and pulled. My entire body ached and soon enough I felt numb. My own thoughts stopped making sense. The last thing I heard were some distant footsteps and then I felt myself slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

Hikaru was already in the club when he remembered that he forgot to get his backpack in his locker. He quickly excused himself and started calmly walking down the hallway. As he strode down the hallway and passed by the stairwell, he remembered the girl from yesterday. True, sometimes he did look at girls and that new girl was pretty cute but he sensed something different about her. She pulled away when he tried to kiss her hand and she didn't even want to talk to him. 'Well at least she blushed' he thought to himself even though he knew that could have just been embarrassment. He chuckled to himself. Her face was pretty funny when she was about to hit the floor...

After getting his backpack he closed his eyes and leaned into his now closed locker. He realized how calm it was; how dull everything felt. He sighed not knowing what to do. Nothing exciting had happened recently and frankly he felt life was getting a bit more drab each day. Doing the twincest routine was also getting pretty tiring. Not exactly wanting to stay in the empty halls or go back to the club, he decided to roam around for a while. He was waiting for something, _anything_ to happen.

He continued to quietly wander until he heard some girls giggling around the corner. He poked his head out behind the wall and saw a group of about ten girls fleeing. Curious, he walked out from behind the wall. Nothing seemed strange or out of the ordinary, but as he was about to turn back he heard a barely audible groan. He cautiously walked toward the sound of the noise, somewhat nervous at what he would find. And he had good reasons to be nervous because what he found was disturbing.

He saw the mysterious girl. But she was beat to just a curling mass. Bruises were covering her normally soft white skin and her uniform was rumpled. Blood was dripping from her nose and coloring the pale yellow uniform with crimson while pieces of brown hair were scattered on the floor. The worst of it all was the long bleeding cut that contrasted with her ghostly face.

Hikaru surged toward her after taking in the image. She was completely knocked out and her breathing was faint. He picked her up bridal style looking everywhere and panicking. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear his mind. He had never experienced such a feeling of panic before. Finally, as his mind started working again, he ran out from under the stairs toward the infirmary but the lights were off and the door knob wouldn't budge. He closed his eyes, exasperated. This wasn't the type of excitement he was looking for. Racking his brain for what to do, he ran outside with the girl in his arms and brought her to the only safe place he could think of. His house.

Hikaru's house wasn't very far away from the school, so he decided to run rather than calling a limo and making his mother suspicious. When he finally got home about ten minuets later he tentatively knocked the door hoping his mother wouldn't be the one to open. Luckily, it was just a maid and when she saw the wounded girl in his arms, Hikaru gave her some pocket money which closed her gaping mouth immediately. He cautiously tiptoed down the long hallway toward the room he shared with his brother.

Gently, he laid the bedraggled girl on his bed. He once again inspected her wounds. Nothing was serious except for maybe the cut on her forehead which he immediately cleaned and bandaged. The rest were bruises that he could do nothing about except put a pack of ice on her eye. After his work was done he sat back on his chair, and sighed. How would he explain the strange girl on his bed to Kaoru? What should he do with her now? What the hell even happened in the first place!? He couldn't help but wonder what kind of girl she was. She must have been stupid to get herself into trouble like this. As he stared down at her, he suddenly felt a sort of twinge in his heart. _Must be pity.._Her small round face looked so very innocent along with her frail looking body. Carefully, he put some of her hair behind her ear._ She must be stupid.. _Ever so slightly, her eyes blinked open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a while, but the chapters kinda long.**

**Ch4**

The first thing I felt was a dull pain on my forehead. Propping myself up on my elbow, my hand searched for the source of pain on my head. When I felt bandage around my head, I snapped my eyes open taken aback by the first thing I saw. It was a huge flat screen tv that I knew definitely did _not_ belong to me. Where was I?

"Huuuuhhh," a voice behind me sighed so loud that I nearly fell off the bed. I hastily turned around at the sound and when I saw who it was, I blinked hard in surprise. Hikaru Hitachiin, or Kaoru for all I knew, was sitting right in front of me. Legs crossed and indifferent face, he stared hard and long at me while my cheeks flushed and I started to touch my face. It was an old habit of mine to look for something on my face if I was being stared at. When my hand fluttered around my nose and felt dry blood, a sudden feeling of self consciousness came over me. I instinctively clamped both hands over my nose and looked up at the boy next to me. "Ti-tissue?" I stuttered feeling a bit vulnerable. I was all alone with a boy I barely knew, much less talked to. He grimaced before turning around and grabbing a box from the wooden drawer behind him. I cautiously took the box from his hands and attempted to be discreet by turning around so my back faced him. As I blindly tried to rub off all the blood without a mirror, I could still feel his stare on my back, making me shift uncomfortably. My face burned red with embarrassment when it finally dawned on me. _Why am I even here, alone, with him?! _

"I'm pretty sure that nosebleed is least of your problems right now." I suddenly tensed when I heard him say that, and turned to face him.

"Why are you here?", I asked without realizing how stupid the question sounded. He rolled his eyes before answering.

"We'll I don't know. Why would _I _be in _my house_?", he sarcastically responded.

I sighed and dragged my hand down my face.

"Okay. Stupid question. So why am I at _your _house?" I said my hand stuck still on my mouth.

"Would you have preferred lying unconscious under the stairwell at school. From what I know, you don't like to draw attention, right?"

I looked down at my lap having nothing to say. Finally I looked up and quietly said the only thing I could,"Thank you. For helping me–twice."

"Twice?", he asked.

I half smiled before I answered. "I'm the clumsy girl who tripped down the stairs a couple days ago.."

"Oh yes, now I remember. So I guess you owe me." I looked up at his final statement. He wasn't kidding. I internally sighed. I hated being a slave to debt.

"I guess so." We were silent for a few moments. The only noise came from outside of the room of maids chatting and cleaning. I awkwardly stared down at my legs underneath the cover. _What now?_ After a few moments I decided to get up. It was getting late and I was already past curfew. But as soon as my foot touched the ground, I collapsed on all fours and grunted with pain. Hikaru dashed around the bed to where I was and helped me sit back on the bed while I stared and poked at my swollen red ankle.

"I'll get a doct–"

"No!", I said a little louder than usual. "I just.. I don't want to owe you anymore. Can you please just take me home?" My voice sounded airy and tired. The truth was that I was exhausted. I felt as if someone were hammering armor in my head. When I looked up he was staring at me strangely, as if I were an alien.

"Alright. Let's go." He said tersely.

* * *

I couldn't look at his face as he carried me slung over his shoulder. I was glad. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if he saw how embarrassed I was to be in this position. My face was flushed the whole way through the corridors and into the car. The ride was even more awkward. It was completely silent except for the few directions I gave to my house. We were there in less than ten minuets. But my heart stopped the second we pulled up in my driveway and I saw my father's car. I had almost forgotten that today was the day my father got home from America. I was supposed to go to the airport right after school. Knowing my mother, she must've already sent out a search party.

"Oh no", I mumbled mostly to myself.

"I'll help you to the door if that's what's wrong." I put my face in my hands as I looked at the time. I was _way _past curfew.

"I'm so dead..", I whispered to myself.

"Care to explain?", he asked pointedly.

"I'm past curfew. And just look at me! My parents will freak if they find out what happened, especially my dad."

"Well what _did _happen? You didn't explain to me either." I shifted a little in my seat, uncomfortable. I didn't really want to tell him that I was beat up for throwing away the card he gave me. But at the same time, I knew that he deserved an explanation.

"Some girls beat me up."

He stared at me for a while before answering."You know you're really good at pointing out the obvious."

I sighed. "I'd rather just leave it at that."

"Fine. But let's go." He quickly pulled the keys out and opened the door.

"Wait! What? No I'm not rea–"

"Want to pay me back? Play dead."

I stared hard at him as he walked over to my side of the car an opened the door. "What?" I asked confused.

His arms were spread out wide as he urged me toward him. "Or pretend to sleep. I'll explain to your parents. And not get you in trouble."

"What does this have to do with pretending to be asleep in your arms. And paying you back."

"Just hurry up and you'll see. C'mon" I stared at him for while. I always had trouble trusting people which was one of the reasons I was so shy, however at that moment I felt I had to, and I did. If it was a way to pay him back, I'd do it.

As we approached the front door, he reached out to knock, but I grabbed his fist beforehand. "Wait!" He lifted an eyebrow in question. "My name is Mayumi. Katayama Mayumi..", I said softly.

He smiled down at me cockily and shook my hand. "Hitachiin Hikaru". When he said that I couldn't help but smile too. Maybe it was his friendly tone or natural charm but I felt a little giddy when I saw him smile for me for the first time, although I'd never admit it. "Now sleep." He knocked the door three times and in no less than three seconds I heard the door click and swing open. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was my mother.

"Oh my.. Mayumi! What happened?! Ambulance. I'll call one right awa—" I could hear my mother starting to shuffle around for her phone.

"Don't worry Mayu-chan is alright. She just needs some rest", he said calmly.

"Wh-rest? I..she..look at her!", I knew my mother was about to start hyperventilating soon.

"She just got hurt in accident at school," I felt him shift and since my face was facing his chest, I opened my eye. He put one hand on my mom's shoulder. I was surprised that she actually calmed down. "I brought her home and took care of her. I'll explain but I think we should put her in her bed first."

"Al-alright.." My mother had always been a headstrong woman. What she says goes, however now she was letting a high schooler sway her. Maybe it's the voice or the pretending to be considerate, but I couldn't understand why he had such an effect on women.

I heard the clicking of my mother's heels in front of us as she lead the way to my room. When I heard the door creak open and felt Hikaru lay me down on my bed, they soon left my room and I was able to open my eyes. I pressed my ear to the door and was able to hear Hikaru explaining to my mother about the "accident" at school. Apparently, I tripped on a stick and fell into the woods right behind the school. Not the best excuse, but I couldn't say I'd come up with any better. But then I heard a third voice. My father.

"So what exactly do _you_ have to do with all this?"

"The infirmary was closed and I didn't know her home address so I took her to my house. I am her boyfriend after all."

**Reviews would be nice.. They motivate me to write more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ch 5 **

_"I am her boyfriend after all." _

The moment I heard those words, I felt frozen. _Boyfriend..? _I fell asleep the night before while those words echoing in my head and woke up similarly.

Not sure whether it was the words he said or the cut on my forehead, I downed two pills the morning after because of a massive headache.

I felt like my like my life was quickly evolving into someone else's. Never had I lied to my parents about something this serious especially the part where "Hikaru" was apparently my boyfriend. I never really had a boyfriend before. A few crushes, maybe; but a boyfriend? I didn't know much about relationships, but I was positive that you'd have to know the person for more than a couple days. I spent the majority of the morning laying in bed with the lights off, just staring at my ceiling bug-eyed. _Boyfriend..BOYFRIEND..BOYFRIEND! _

Eventually my mother entered my room and as I expected she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Mayu..my daughter.." She placed her hand on my knee and sat down on the edge of my bed. My mom had always been a really emotional person. She must have been worried sick yesterday because of me disappearing for so long.

"Mom,–"

"HAS A BOYFRIEND! OHMYGOSH I NEVER WOULD HAVE EVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME BECAUSE WELL YOU KNOW YOUR SO QUIET AND I NEVER EVEN KNEW YOU HAD FRIENDS THAT WERE BOYS! GOSH, MAYU, AND HE'S SO _HANDSOME!,_" she gushed. What? I was hurt and all my mother could think about was the fact that I had a "boyfriend". (I still couldnt get use to calling him that..) I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. My mom _would _be more emotional over the fact that I had boyfriend than the fact that I was hurt. The thing is mother always wanted a girl. Correction: my mother always wanted a _girly _girl, something I was definitely not. She expected me to dress cute,be perky, and attract plenty of boys. Basically she wanted me to be like her. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but that wasn't who _I _was. Instead she got a plain shy girl.. something she still has trouble accepting.

"Ma–"

"HOW'D YOU MEET HIM? WHY DIDN'T YOU–"

"Mom!", she quieted down but she still had an enormous grin and excitement in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey... I'm just so happy," she pulled me into a soft hug, "for you".

We stayed like that for a while but the longer we hugged, the more guilt rose up in my chest. I finally had to pull away.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache. The swelling in my ankle went down, too." My ankle, in fact, hadn't been broken or sprained, just twisted. Now that the swelling went down I could walk with a limp.

"Alright," my mother said putting both her hands on her lap. "I suppose you want to rest,right? I'll check on you later and don't leave the house." She got up and left leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sat around for the rest of the weekend on my bed reading manga and watching tv. Luckily I didn't have to miss school. But at the same time I felt anxious. After having two whole days to think the initial shock was gone and I was kind of annoyed. How could Hikaru just lie to my parents that way? He doesn't even _know _me. The only reason I even agreed to him handleing it was because apparently I wouldn't have to owe that jerk, but what does being his girlfriend have to do with it? I didn't even _want _to be his girlfriend. Sure he was good looking, that was undisputable. But from what I figured out, he's kind of rude and crafty, and thinks I'm an idiot yet he barely knows me. The thought of him irked me and being his real girlfriend would be unimaginable.

So on Monday morning while I put makeup over my black eye, I felt anxious. Not only because I would have to confront Hikaru, but because of the girls. What if they saw me again? Would they do the same thing they did last time? And what if my friends heard about me being his girlfriend? What if the whole school knows? I sighed putting away my mom's make up and went to school, deciding to pass on breakfast. My stomach was doing flips.

As the limo pulled up in front of the school, I walked in eyes downcast, expecting chitter-chatter and gossip. But instead, like always, no one turned to give me a second look. Confused, I speedwalked down the halls and walked into class. Sure enough Hikaru and his brother were chatting in a corner with some students. Nisa was one of them. I quietly took my seat on the opposite side of the room, a little nervous. Homeroom was fifteen minuets long and every so often I would sneak a glance over to Hikaru. Lunch... I have to get a hold of him right before lun–

"Whatcha looking at?" I jumped at the loud voice in my ear and turned around to see a smirking Matsu.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Awsome", she said with a satisfied grin, sitting in the desk right in front of me. "Anyways what's wrong? You didn't pick up your phone all weekend. And what's with this gunk?", she said taking a finger and touching the cover up on my eye.

"Ouch!", I flinched. When I said that she froze, looking at the residue on her finger. Her dark green eyes widened with a combination of understanding and rage.

"Mayu who did this?", she said slowly as if on the verge of exploding. Matsu was actually quite protective of her friends. She was always looking out for Nisa and I because we were some of the only people who weren't afraid of her. Suddenly, the bell rang at that moment.

"I'll tell you at break."

And I did. I told Matsu absolutely _everything. _"I swear, Mayu, I'll rip apart each and every one of those–"

"We'll see. First I have to deal with _him._" I said eyes squinting over at Hikaru.

At that she scoffed. "Good luck. I doubt you'll get a moment alone with your hubby."

"Hubby!? Matsu I am not dating him, much less am his wife! I didn't even agree so it doesn't count and I don't want a boyfriend, no not him! I don't even–"

"I love pushing you're buttons..you're so cute", she grinned pinching my cheek. She knew that I rambled when I get worked up by something, much like my mom did when she was excited.

"Ugh", I said putting my head on my desk. My anxiety was killing me.

Lunch came sooner than expected and I still hadn't figured out what exactly I was goning to say and how I was going to get to him. Either way I got up from my desk and watched him carefully while grabbing lunch from my bag. Matsu tapped my shoulder from behind and gave me a supporting thumbs up before walking out of the classroom, probably to our spot under the cherry tree. While everyone else was getting their lunch at the cafeteria or eating at their desk, I followed as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi who walked out to the hallway. I followed closely, behind not sure how to approach him as they walked nearer and nearer to the cafeteria. I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened my mouth as the trio was about to enter.

"Hik–"

"I'll catch up with you guys later". I immediately closed my mouth and saw as Hikaru turned around and walked a few steps toward me. His tall figure loomed above me. From behind me I could see his twin and Haruhi eyeing me. They looked at me with suspicion at first, but then Haruhi offered me small smile and left with Kaoru, who was eyeing me carefully, at her heels.

"Hikaru we need to talk." I said seriously, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then talk." He said. The way he spoke to me, as if he didn't even care aggravated me even further.

"Well.. first off I'm not your girlfriend." I said feeling a bit uneasy, but still annoyance was evident in my tone.

"Yup." I looked at him incredulously.

"_Yup_? Then why'd you tell my parents that?! How exactly is this paying you back? You should of told me before you went and–" He cut me short by clamping his hand over my mouth. I narrowed my eyes as he chuckled a soft chuckle, my hands falling to my sides.

"You're not so quiet..", Annoyed, I pulled his wrist to get his hand off my face, but it wouldn't budge!

"Mmm-m!" I tried to speak but his hand muffled my voice and his chuckle soon turned into a full-on laugh, as I tugged on his wrist harder and he held on tighter. _Oh it's on!, _I thought and went full force on him. Using both my hands I grasped his arm and tried to pull away. I struggled to get his strong arm with my small, weak hands, staggering back.

I could feel a rebllious giggle wanting to escape my mouth as I pushed and shoved, trying to get out of hos hold.

We were like that for a few minuets in the empty hallway. His thunderous laugh echoing while occasional giggles from my part escaped Hikaru's hand as we stumbled about. However as we were in the midst of our playfully little fight, his smile suddenly dropped from his lips. I hadn't realized his serious face as I freely giggled and huffing and puffing. Bending down and holding my stomach, I realized that I hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time.

"I win!", I gasped between breaths finally looking up at him with a wide grin.

"Wait for me after school," he mumbled with a somewhat cross and distant look on his face. With that he turned around and walked down into the cafeteria, leaving me bewildered. Eyebrows sunken in confusion, I snaked down leaning against someone's locker. _What was that about? _He was laughing with me just a few seconds ago and then he just...left? I swear that guy has more mood swings than a pregnant lady... But then again he also said to wait for him after school. I wondered what that was about. Then it suddenly hit me. I had gotten so caught up in our little "game" that I didn't even get to confront him!

"Uh!", I yelled in frustration and put my face in my hands. _That guy was just too clever. _

I hopped up with my lunch and walked the opposite way down the corridors toward the cherry blossom tree, outside. Although I felt played, I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my lips.

The rest of the day went by just as quick as the first half. I got up from my desk and packed my stuff feeling a bit excited. It was two 'o' clock and at three thirty, after club hours were over, I'd get to see why Hikaru asked me to wait. I watched from my seat as the twins and Haruhi walked to the club side by side. I followed along, but when they entered Music Room 3, I stopped in my tracks. No way I'm going in there..Instead I opted to wait in the closest (noisy) library and get a head start on homework.

As soon as I heard the bell ring and the clock read three thirty I repacked all my books and waited on the steps of the main entrance outside. At first a large flow of students, mostly girls all left giggling through the wide doors. They probably just got back from the host club. After them were scattered sets of students, some alone, some with friends. It wasn't until I saw Mori with Hunny sitting in his broad shoulders that I started paying attention. After them came Kyouya with a sour face as Tamaki seemed to be ecstatic explaining about some new costume idea. Finally, a meek Haruhi came out and hurriedly climbed down the steps. He casually turned around, but when he saw me, I think he recognized me from earlier.

"You're in our class right?" A little caught off guard I realized he was talking to me so I nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Uh Katayama Mayumi.."

"Well, Katayama-chan, if your waiting for the twins, they said they were leaving through the entrance in the library near the club."

"Oh, um, thank you very much," I said trying to half smile. Haruhi seemed like a really nice boy. I guess I could understand why Nisa likes him so much.

I hurried around the school and saw as one of them was entering the limo.

"Hey!" I called a few feet away from them, a little startled at how much I'd thrown my voice. The twin that was getting into the limo looked at me oddly and then looked away. Not that I was good at reading people, but the boy obviously looked confused. That must have been Kaoru then.

I made it to the limo just in time, but a out of breath from running, though it wasn't even that long of a distance. I nervously lifted up my fist and knocked on the tinted window. Knocking on their window, felt as if I were invading their property. I knew that Hikaru and Kaoru have been living in their own little world ever since they were young and rarely let anyone in which made me feel uncomfortable. But, even though I knew I was no exception to the rule, I kind of understood where they were coming from. I had never had a lot of friends either and knew what it felt like to have trouble trusting people. The only difference was that they didn't want anyone in their world and I would have killed to have the courage to let people in.

The window slowly scrolled downward after I knocked and I saw two identical faces looking up at me.

"Uhmm, uh Hikaru?", I asked looking down, not wanting to face their judging eyes.

"Hmm?" two voices simultaneously hummed.

This time I looked up. "You're Hikaru." I said pointing at the twin at left side of the car. "He", I said pointing at the other,"was surprised when he saw me. You told me to come." The twins looked at each other for a second and then faced me.

"Come on in", they said with equally mischievous grins. I awkwardly stepped back into the grass as Kaoru opened the door and offered me the seat in between them. When I sat down and Kaoru readjusted himself in his seat, the car lurched forward.

"So at first I thought you were going to be our new toy," started Kaoru. _Toy_? My initial anxious started turning into dread. This wasn't going to be good.. "But then Hikaru told me you owed us."

"Us..?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Us." The twins said in unison.

"So instead you're gonna be our slave." finished Hikaru.

"Which should still be pretty fun."

"_What_?", I asked, baffled.

"Slave. Or servant. Whichever you prefer but you'll be working at our house to pay off our debt."

"Wh-?! But, I.. That's not fair!?" I stammered. Turning my to face Hikaru who was smiling that annoying smile as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah it is. Unless you want me to tell your parents you lied." I was suddenly shocked at his proposition.

"Are you _blackmailing _me?"

"No. Your paying off your debt.", he smiled. I sat back in my seat speechless. Slave? Slavery is illegal! How the hell was I supposed to explain this to my parents? I swear Hikaru Hitachiin–

"Tell your parents you got a job." I looked at Kaoru who was looking at me with a slight grin. I cringed a little taken aback at how he knew what I was thinking.

"You were mumbling your thoughts out loud, idiot," Hikaru said rolling his eyes as Kaoru started giggling out loud.

"You're funny, quiet girl. Kaoru said still giggling while Hikaru just looked annoyed.

"Kaoru, you have to start calling her slave girl."

"Alright." Kaoru answered. All the while I sat their mortified.

We got to their house rather quickly and I followed closely behind, as the two chatted about who knows what. As we walked into to the familiar house, I started looking around a little. I didn't really get a good look last time so I hadn't really noticed how huge it was. The marble floors were squeaky clean enough for me to see my own reflection. Various chandeliers hung at different points on the ceiling. Maids in cute black and white uniforms were casually walking around everywhere as if they were right at home. But what caught my eye the most was how spacious it was. I could imagine mini little Hitachiin twins running around everywhere causing mischief..

Instead of going up the fancy stairwell, we went straight into a large almost empty corridor that I recognized as the one Hikaru carried me slung over his shoulder. Blushing at the memory, I looked over at the twins. One had their long arm slung over the other's shoulder. They sure looked similar but I knew that they couldn't be _exactly_ same. It had to be in their personality but so far I only knew a few things about Hikaru. He was mischievous, sarcastic, kind of mean, sometimes playful, and always a bit aloof. Kaoru seemed similar seeing that he agreed with his brother on most things. The only thing is that he doesn't seem as.. jerk-ish..?

The brother's made a sudden stop and turned to face me. The one who had slung his arm over his brother talked.

"Here are the rules, slave girl: First of all, no one can know about this. So nothing changes at school, got it?" I nodded. "Second, you come here after school everyday and do whatever we ask you to. You can't leave until you finish. And no complains."

"What about homework? And my own chores at home? Sometimes I tutor my friend and I have stuff to do and–"

"Well then I hope you work fast," he said with a that unbearable grin. I locked my jaw feeling annoyed and frustrated. I couldn't exactly say this was unfair however it was definitely annoying. The other twin who was just listening quietly, suddenly giggled again while his brother shot him a look.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry but I can't help it. She's just.. adorable!"

Adorable? I guess he was referring to my angry babbling, but I didn't understand how that was cute at all. Embarrassing, yes but not really cute. Nevertheless, I took the compliment and my cheeks went pink.

"See, she's blushing!", Kaoru said between giggles. Hikaru refused to look at me and instead went in what I suppose was his room.

"Um.."

Kaoru stopped laughing and turned around to look at him a little worried.

"I'll go check in him. Stay here." He said but as he was about to enter out came Hikaru with a large basket overflowing with clothes that reeked. I crinkled my nose a little when Hikaru handed it over to me.

"Slave girl, here's your first assignment." He said and then waking away. I looked around the large pile that almost made me lose balance at Kaoru. He shrugged and pointed me in the direction of a washroom.

"Good luck," he said. I nodded in thanks and walked off to work. And work I did. For I stayed there for four whole hours sorting, washing, and folding their clothes, that might I add, stunk! I felt bad for whoever had to deal with their laundry before I did. By the time I folded the last pair of jeans into the basket I realized it was almost curfew. I had to be home soon..

I tiptoed back to the twin's room with the heavy basket of fresh clothes in tow. I knocked once, twice and no answer. At this point I was pretty much done with my patience, and politeness for that matter. I walked right into the room. I'm not really sure if I thought it was heartwarming or weird, but when I walked in, I saw the two boys huddled together in the same bed fast asleep. I looked away feeling intrusive and awkward. Quietly, I left the basket in their room, closing the door behind me. I half ran down the corridor in a rush. I realized just how hectic today had been for me and now I had to race home.

As I made a beeline from the corridor entrance to the door, I almost bumped into someone who was just coming into the house. She was a tall woman with spiky auburn hair. She looked down at me with confused eyes that looked familiar.

She smiled down at me, "Ah- Hello..?"

"Oh I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm a friend of Hikaru and Kaoru", I said somewhat begrudgingly. Suddenly the woman's eyes brightened and the smile in her lips grew wider.

"Oh really? I'm their mother. It's nice to meet you my name is Yuzuha Hitachiin." She said in a friendly tone. Oh.

"Katayama Mayumi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said quietly.

"Haha, you're so cute!" Third time today. And counting. "You should stop by one day and model for me." She said while studying my face.

"Um, yes. Thank you." I said as she moved aside from the door and waved as I stepped out. As soon as I couldn't see her, I picked up my pace and started running to not miss curfew. So many different thoughts were passing through my head when I got home. After telling my parents about my "job" , I went right to my room to lie down, gratefully letting sleep consume me.

**Hi everyone :D So the reason this chapter is so long is because I'm going on vacation for about two weeks on Monday and I'm not sure if I'll have time or wifi (I post chapters from my iPod, big pain in the butt :/) to post. But I promise to be back with chapter 6 in a few weeks. **

**Reviews aren't necessary, but their nice :)**


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

The next day I woke up exhausted. I don't know how, but I manage to roll out of bed and into a cold shower that immediately cleared away the sleepiness left behind in my eyes.

_Another day at school.. and "work" I suppose.. _

Slipping into uniform, I grabbed my blue bag and headed out to school.

_Oh what fun..._

At school, just as the twins promised, nothing had changed at all. When I walked in the class they didn't even give me a second look. Maybe I had dreamt the entire ordeal about being a slave? _Yeah, fat chance.. _

Surprisingly enough, school went by just like any other day. The only significance at all might have been lunch with Matsu. She was already waiting for me at our spot while happily eating her homemade bento. As I sat down next to her, she looked a bit startled but immediately killed me with questions.

"Mayu, what the hell?!"

"Yeah, good afternoon to you too.."

"Yesterday I called you like million times. Nisa and I were worried. But, then again you must have been busy with your boooyfrieeend!", She started off serious, but ended in a sing-songy voice. She reached out to pinch my cheek but I hastily dodged it.

"Matsu, we are definitely _not _dating. Trust me, I wouldn't want to. He's a jerk anyways and – stop it! ", I said, swatting her fingers away from my cheek.

"Mayu! Hey!" Matsu and I craned our necks and from a distance, we spotted short auburn hair bobbing up and down and an arm waving. Nisa was short and skinny, a petite girl. I was surprised when Nisa plopped down between us, smiling.

"Mayu you have to tell us everything!" Nisa chirped enthusiastically while Matsu nodded.

I smile at Nisa "Glad you could finally join us little miss popular!" I joke.

Rolling her eyes she answers, "Haha, very funny. But this is important," she looked at Matsu for agreement, "You have a _boyfriend_! And he's a _host." _

I look over at Matsu frustrated. "Seriously? Whos else did you tell? He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend."

"No one, no one. Just tell us what happened yesterday!"

"Tell us!"

"C'mon tell us!"

"Please tell us.."

"Tell us!"

"You have to Mayu!"

"Plea–"

"ALRIGHT! But seriously guys, you have to shut up about this. I'm not really supposed to tell anyone...", I trailed off.

"Our lips our sealed."

By the time I had told them lunch was over and it was time for class. Unsurprisingly, they had different reactions. Matsu laughed at first. "Wow. Good luck with that." But, before she got up to leave she said, "Tell me if they go too far, though. You can't let them take advantage you."

Nisa on the otherhand was more...excited? "Wow," she said starry-eyed,"You even get to go to their house."

"Nisa, Hikaru's kind of a jerk. I don't _enjoy _doing his laundry."

"I would," she responded. Rolling my eyes we got up left for class.

Just like I did the day before, I did homework in the library and patiently waited for the last bell to ring. Already acustomed to the noise, I was actually able to finish my homework on time and went out to wait for the twins. Rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, I waited nervously yet a bit annoyed. Yesterday's laundry wasn't exactly _pleasant_. But then again, they were still teenage boys, and laundry was still laundry. Crinkling my nose at the memory of the smell, I hoped that whatever I had to do today wasn't as...atrocious.

After about five minuets of fidgeting with a strand of my hair, I heard the metal doors click, and I automatically turned around. As expected, there they were, walking down the steps with matching smirks as they talked about God knows what. When one of them turned and saw me he frowned and started walking faster. The other just looked at his brother and treaded behind.

"What are you _doing _here_?"_ He asked in an accusing tone. I stared at him a little shocked.

"What do you mean? I'm waiting for _you." _I ended a little harsher than intended. It's been one day. _One day, _andIwas already starting to get a little peeved. What was with his attitude toward me all the time? I hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Oh, for me? Well what do you want slave girl?"

"What do y– You know what, I–"

"What!?" At this point I knew I was about to lose my temper. You see my temper is kind of like a meter. I don't usually get really angry at the little things, but from time to time, as the little things pile up, and fill the meter, there comes a point when the meter is full and _anything, _however big or small could make it overflow. Not wanting to argue, I rubbed my temples.

"Nevermind. Let's just go." I said softly, recovering myself.

"Do I have to remind you who gives the orders around here, _slave girl." That's it. _

"I am _not_ 'ordering' you to do anything! I was just saying–"

"Excuse me, slave girl, you don't _have_ a say."

"I am _not _your slave! I'm just paying off a stupid debt you ungr–"

"Don't you dare say ungrateful you li–"

"STOP!" We both turn around with wide flaming eyes and see the other twin standing there with as much anger in his eye as Hikaru. Yup. I'm _positive_ the one I was fighting with was Hikaru. "Hikaru and Mayumi. Stop it. Let's just go, alright?" Knew it. I mentally gave myself a high five.

I watch as Hikaru mumbles something along the lines of "don't call her by her name". Kaoru hops into the limo with Hikaru following suit, clearly a little peeved that the younger twin had told him what to do. I stand there my face a little red from getting all worked up. I usually never yell that much. Suddenly Hikaru pokes his head out the window.

"Walk. And don't wait for a ride anymore. It's your punishment for raising your voice to your _master_." I watched as the limo drove away, shocked. He was the one who started it! I didn't even know what we were fighting for.. I watched as the limo turned a corner and disappeared. What happenend to the carefree boy I had been with yesterday at lunch? I liked him a lot better..

XXX

An hour later, I stood exhausted in front of their front gate. Yes, one freaking hour wandering around and searching for the familiar mansion. I couldn't even call Hikaru because I didn't have his number. Note-to-self: ask for his number.. But at the same time, I needed some time alone to think and cool off. All I wanted to do now was take a nap or watch some tv. Anything other than be here, now.

I sighed and pushed the heavy gate open strolling toward the door. Before knocking, I put my hair up in a ponytail. Summer was on its way. It was getting hot. My fist pounded on the door and I took a step back. Tapping my foot and looking around the front lawn as I casually waited, a young maid probably in her late twenties, suddenly swung open the door and gave me a surprised look.

"Um, hello. I'm here to see Hikaru... And Kaoru!", I added as an afterthought. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about me and Hikaru. Just my parents thinking we were dating was enough.

The woman at the door gave me a surprised look. "What's your name?"

"Katayama Mayumi."

"Ah-! Come in. The twins aren't home but they told me to give you this." The woman handed me over a small silver key. "4th door on the left." She pointed down the long corridor, as I nodded and thanked her. As magnificent as their house was, I didn't slow down like I usually did to watch. I just hurried down the hallway and halted right in front of their bedroom door. Jamming in the key, I easily unlocked the door and stepped in.

It was the biggest mistake of my life.

As soon as I stepped in, a wave of what smelled like rotten eggs mixed with cologne and armpit crashed over me, making me almost lose my lunch. In a flash I stepped as far back as I could go in the hallway, gasping for fresh air and coughing the vile air out of throat.

"What the...", I mumbled to myself. Yesterday the room smelled of light air freshner. Now though, it's just... just like a toilet for the world.

"Here. You'll need this", said a voice. It was the same maid that opened the door, but now with a surgical mask and a clothes pin in hand. "I'm not sure what went on their las night, but I do know they slept in the guest room and I smelled that this morning. I also heard something about a slave girl...?" She said the last part with a sympathetic yet knowing smile.

"Yeah..th-that's me.." I answered with careful smile in return. She seemed nice.

She put a finger to her chin in thought. "I thought so. The first time I saw you here you were.. well injured. I was genuinely surprised too see Hikaru take care of you. But, the second time, yesterday, I knew he was up to no good."

"It's kind of a long story." I said quietly.

She held up a hand. "No need to explain, I don't pry. The young master can be a bit of a.. pain. But, here." She handed me the clothes pin and mask. "Good luck, really." I waved goodbye and thanked her as she left. Huh. I guess I wasn't the only one who had to put up with his jerkishness. Plus, she seemed like a nice person.

I strapped on the surgical mask and pinched the end of my nose with the clothes pin. Alright. I can do this. Re-entering the room, I was glad to notice I didn't smell a thing. However, now fully inside I realized just how disgusting the room actually was. The beds unmade, dirty clothes so smelly that you could actually _see_ it reek, half-eaten plates of food everywhere, the place was a mess. I was scared I'd find a rat or something. Each and every inch of the room was covered with at least something, so I had to pick my way over to the bed where I saw a note, with my name written in beautiful curvy letters on the front. Gingerly, I picked the note from under a half eaten banana and opened it up.

_Slave girl,_

_You're task for today is to clean up our room. Cleaning supplies are in the closet. It better be sparkling by the time we get back from the waterpark. _

_ -Hikaru&Kaoru _

"Uhh!" I said throwing the paper aside. They definitely wrecked the room on purpose. And they went to a waterpark? I knew it shouldn't have mattered, but the fact that they went out on a trip infuriated me even further. _Let's do this.. _

Determined, I went to the closet and took out a variety of cleaning supplies. _I'll show them _sparkling_._

And show them I did. I spent the next four hours cleaning that room at full speed taking no breaks. Pilling a mountain of dirty clothes, filing five trash bags with food and dust, brooming, mopping, and organizing, I finally let myself collapse on one of the huge beds. I did a pretty good job, I thought smiling proudly at myself. Looking down at my watch I realized that it was already eight. I wasn't in too much of a hurry though, because my parents had now changed my curfew to eleven ever since I told them I got a "job". Closing my eyes for a while, I enjoyed the feeling of the soft comforter. It was a deep blue color; thick and warm. I traced a pattern of swirls on it with my finger. I felt like it shaped right to my body, its soft material inviting me to just close my eyes and–

"Ah!" I quickly sat up and scrambled off the bed, almost falling off in the process. Falling asleep on their bed would be the death of me. Rubbing my eyes, I picked up my school bag and took out a black t-shirt, blue sweater, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I probably should have changed earlier but I forgot. Either way, I was annoyed at the long dress we had to wear as uniform. If it was up to me, I'd wear t-shirts and jeans everyday. I was more comfortable walking home with pants and sneakers. I quickly changed into the fresh clothes, shoving my uniform into my bag. Yawning, I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me. As I started down the corridor, I spotted the same maid I had talked to earlier dusting a small table with an elaborate vase on it. When she looked up and saw me coming she waved. I waved back and as I got closer, gave her the keys. Before leaving she told me her name was Tomoyo. I liked her.

Almost at the door, I looked around the massive home my eyes landed on the staircase. Mrs. Hitachiin was there, on the phone.

"What do you mean you can't make it? I need you now. Tonight. ... For just about an hour. Tomorrow morning won't work because that's when they're coming to look at the pictures! ... Alright, fine. Goodnight." Mrs. Hitachiin snapped the phone shut and put her face in her hands. I wondered what was wrong, but decided to drop it. I didn't want to be nosy.

Not wanting to be noticed by Mrs. Hitachiin, I walked quietly toward the door. Almost there, just a yard away.. "A-CHOO!" Crap. Of all times, now. I mentally kicked myself and looked

up to find Mrs. Hitachiin staring at me oddly like she did yesterday. I awkwardly waved with a small smile. I said hello, too, but I doubt she heard me. Suddenly she was quickly climbing down the stairs.

"Wait a second! Wait!" While she walked across the landing of the stairs to me, I could see a wide smile on her lips and an odd look in her eyes. I've seen that look before somewhere.. hmm. "Katayama-chan! What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Um, well.. I was...waiting. For Hikaru and Kaoru, I mean. But, they don't seem to be coming back anytime soon and it's late so I guess I'll just be heading out then.." I grabbed the door knob.

"Wait, Katayama-chan! Don't leave" Mrs. Hitachiin started following me as I tried to escape. "I need your help!" Then I stopped as she grabbed a hold of my elbow from behind and gently spun me around. I looked at her questioningly and saw pleading in her eyes.

"Katayama-chan, none of my models are available right now for some last minuet pictures I need for tomorrow morning. I know it's kind of sudden, but would you _please_ do me this huge favor and model for me?"

_What? _

"Mrs. Hitachiin... I don't know–"

"Please, Katayama-chan! The pictures aren't going anywhere. I only have to show them to some of my associates tomorrow." Was she serious? Me?

"I don't know how. I've never modeled before and–"

"It's easy, I swear! Please Katayama-chan.."

This time I saw the desperation in her eyes. She really meant it. Me. I wasn't pretty like all the other models I've seen in magazines. I was just so... plain, unattractive.. Maybe Tomoyo could help–

"C'mon, let's get started!" Suddenly, I was being dragged across toward the steps.

After being brought up the steps, Mrs. Hitachiin opened a pair of double doors right in front of the steps. It was dark, but as soon as Mrs. Hitachiin hit the lights, the room was illuminated. There was a makeup table with a colorful assortmant of makeup lining across the bottom border of the mirror. There was also a small couch and closet. "Wait here Katayama-chan. I'll call someone immediately. They'll send you over to me when your done, alright?"

"Uhh, sure..?" Done with what?

"Great." She smiled. "See you in a few minuets!"

I stood there awkwardly for about five minuets. I was still a little shocked that Mrs. Hitachiin asked me to model for her. I mean I thought she was kidding yesterday. Well then again, I was just a quick replacement. Just then, a group of three guys wearing tight black clothes with crazy pointy hairstyles entered the small room.

"Hello, Katayama-chan! We're here to prep you for your private photo session. Will you sit there please?" I nodded and sat in front of the makeup table.

XXX

Half hour. You would be surprised at what three guys can do to your appearance in such little time. While one worked on make up the other on hair, and the other on nails. I didn't really get the nail part though. I was modeling clothes, not rings. Either way, I was pretty amazed. I mean when I looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. My makeup was light, but noticeable. It made all my features sharper except my eyes. They made them look big and rounder. The blueness of them was also much more noticeable without glasses. They said I should look into getting contacts, and for some reason, I think I will. My normally flat black hair was now in thick shiny waves and my bangs swept to the side. I felt a little weird at first, as the guys led me to where Mrs. Hitachiin was waiting for me. But when we finally got to the huge room, I felt a bit relieved to see that it was only Mrs. Hitachiin. When she saw me, her eyes widened and put her hands on her hips.

"Wow. They did a pretty good job didn't they?" I blushed at her compliment, and waved it off with my hand. "I'm serious. You look great!" She smiled as she waved me over closer to her. In front of her was a mini catwalk. Off to the side there was a small shoji screen, full length mirror and clothes rack. The room itself was pretty impressive and seemed incredibly professional. The walls and floor was all white and aside from the catwalk, screen, mirror and rack, there was two pure white couches. "Okay Mayumi, all you need to do is model five dresses for me." She went over to the rack and seperated a few dresses from the rest, handing me the first one. "You can change behind the screen, with these," she handed me heels, "And when you're ready climb on the catwalk."

I took a good look at the dress. It was short, black, strapless and looked just about half my size. "Mrs. Hitachiin, I don't think it's gonna fit.."

"Just try it on, trust me." So I did. The dress itself easily streched and fit my body perfectly. It looked skin tight on the mirror, hugging my body and making my non-existent curves noticeable. My face burned tomatoe red. It stopped right on my thigh covering me just barely in the front. On the back, though, there was a long lacey tail design that dragged on the floor. Putting on the black stilettos, I almost tripped, as I peeked behind the shoji screen.

"Um, Mrs. Hitachiin.." She turned around and faced me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so but.." She smiled understandingly.

"Trust me, you look beautiful. Either way, I'll rip the pictures up after tomorrow morning." I nodded, feeling a bit better. The dress was pretty...revealing? I don't know, but it wasn't something I'd usually wear, so I felt quite a bit self-concious walking up on the stage. "Okay, Mayu pose for me!" I stood there awkwardly at first, squinting as the sudden light blinded me. As the flashes progresssed, I tried a smile. I even tried putting my hand on my waist, but by the look on Mrs. Hitachiin's face I knew I wasn't really doing a good job. I can't do this.. I stopped smiling and got off stage.

"Katayama-chan..?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked slowly and carefully as I stepped down. She put the camera down and walked toward me. As soon as I saw her coming closer, I turned around trying to avoid her gaze, hiding my face behind my hair. I felt embarrassed. "Katayama-chan, ..turn around" She said softly and maternally.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this; I'm not a model."

"What?" I looked up at her. "You are beautiful honey. Everyone can see that, but you. Have confidence in yourself." Confidence in myself...? I knew what it meant, but I had never really thought about it. "C'mon, do you want to give it another shot?" I stared at the woman for a while. She wants _me_ to do this. She said I was beautiful. "You can do this, let's go." She said, taking my wrist and pulling back on stage.

"Okay, first things first: stand up straight" I straightened my shoulders and my back. "Perfect. Now just lift up that chin, so we can see your face." I slowly looked up at Mrs. Hitachiin who smiled. She took my arm and put them on my waist. "Just relax. Don't tighten your muscles and act natural." As I she snapped the photo, I flinched a little and my smile faltered. "Hmm, why not try this? Think of someone who really... puts you down. Now stand up straight and smile proudly. Pretend their here and show them that you don't care what they think." This time I took the picture smiling natrually and unafraid. The same with the rest of the four other dresses, which were gladly a bit more discreet, but still very pretty. Little did Mrs. Hitachiin know that I was thinking about her son the whole time. When I was done an hour later, I was absolutely exhuasted. My watch read 9:49 so I mentally scolded myself, changing quickly into my normal clothes. Ah yes, the comfort of t-shirts.

"I guess I'll be on my way." I said approaching .

"Yes of course! Really Katayama-chan thank you so so much for doing me this favor".

"Actually thank you.." I said a little shyly. She smiled.

"I'm glad my sons were able to find such a good girl to be friends with". Guilt washed over me. I hated lying to her, especially after being so nice to me.

"Yeah.. See you around, Mrs. Hitachiin".

With that I got out of the room and quickly walked out toward the door in a bit of a hurry to get home. Today wasn't as bad as I had expected. In fact, it was eye-opening.

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, next chapter should be up sometime next week. So yea, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! reviews are nice :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**ch7**

The first two weeks of my enslavement kind of felt like a dream. It went by fast and I actually felt a lot happy with my new schedule. Being a 'slave' wasn't as hard as I thought it was because my l 'masters' weren't around most of the time. I only saw them at school, and even there, they acted like they usually would. As if I didn't even exist. They were never home after school to watch over me doing their stupid chores.

And yes, _stupid_. At first, their chores got worse and worse. For example, the day after cleaning their room, I had to sort their clothes by color, size, designer, type, and material. Then, after that, I had to clean their bathroom, which, might I add, was _not_ fun. But, when the worst was over, their jobs for me sort of became ridiculous. I think they just came up with random things to keep me busy. Possibly because they thought the pointlessness of it all annoyed me, but frankly as long as it wasn't as bad as the bathroom I was quite fine. For example, yesterday I had to vacuum the _driveway_. Believe it or not, I did it although it took no more than half an hour. However, I did stay about an hour and half more to finish homework and chat with Tomoyo.

Which brings up another reason why I liked going to the Hitachiin house. I had actually found a friend there. Everyday since my second day working, Tomoyo had talked to me and eventually I got comfortable talking back to the older girl. She would help me out and give me tips when I needed them, and while she took her half hour lunch break, I would do my homework and talk to her at the same time. She sort of became like an older sister I never had.

That was how the first two weeks of slavery went. Maybe I enjoyed it more than I should've, but there were no rules on making the most of my troubles, right? Either way, I was pretty much having a good time up until today.

School passed by like it normally did, as I popped my headphones in my ears and shoved my hands into my sweater's pocket. It had become a routine to change in the restroom before I left. I calmly walked to the mansion taking the same ten minuet route I normally took, except this time I stopped at a little tea shop ordering a cup to go for Tomoyo and coffee for me. With the cups in hand, I carefully pushed open the gate with my hip and walked up to the front door, setting my cup on the ground to knock. As I bent down, to pick up the cup again, Tomoyo swooshed open the door and looked at me urgently.

"Hey," I said smiling, "I brought tea!" I held up the cup for her to take.

"Aww, thanks Mayu.." She she whispered gratefully. "But hurry up and get in here!" She pulled me in as I took a sip of my coffee, and closed the door. She pulled me by the arm off to the side behind a pillar, away from the rest of maids bustling around the house. "_They're_ here."

"Who?" I answered casually, taking another sip. Oh coffee, how I loved thee..

"The twins!"

"_What_?" I asked after choking on the hot liquid a little.

"The demon twins are in their room. I don't why but they told me to send you in."

"Crap.." I mumbled. "I guess I should go then," I looked down at the floor disapointed. I probably wouldn't be able to talk to her today. "I'll see you around." I said half disappointed and half worried. I haven't spoken to Hikaru in like two weeks. Kaoru I wasn't _too_ worried about since he never really said anything to me, but Hikaru? Hikaru would eat me alive. I gulped as walked toward the corridor, nodding politely to the maids who smiled sympathetically at me. After two weeks they were accustomed to seeing me around the house. When I got right outside their bedroom , I sucked in a deep breath and put my fist on the door. _Oh gosh_... I forced myself to knock once and I closed my eyes until I heard the click of the lock. I opened my eyes to see two identical faces, standing side by side.

Hikaru POV:

Laying on my bed, I half-heartedly flipped through the pages of an old manga. I was utterly bored, waiting on my slave. It had been a while since I'd last seen those red cheeks burn in anger even though I was sure she was already angry with me, considering the past few jobs I had for her. I couldn't wait to see her face. For the past couple of weeks I had been going out with the hosts, endlessly pestering Haruhi, and just finding things to do. I had to check up on slave girl eventually.

_Knock, knock_

I threw aside the manga and quickly hopped off my bed. Pulling my brother away from his laptop, we opened the door together.

"It's been a while, slave girl." We said together. She looked up from the ground and nodded, her hands hiding in her sweater sleeve. We moved aside and I gestured for her to come in. As she did, I looked at her up and down. She was dressed pretty casual in sneakers, jeans, and her hair tucked in her light sweater. To my surprise, she wasn't wearing those ugly glasses.

"What happened to your glasses, Mayu?" My brother asked probably thinking the same as me. Wait did he just call her Mayu? She looked a little startled at the question. Maybe it was the friendly tone of his voice, or the fact that he called her so casually by her nickname.

"I-I actually got contacts.." She answered softly, peeking behind her bangs at my brother with those huge eyes of her. Huh. Side bangs, too?

Deciding it was enough 'friendly' chit chat, I let go of my brother, and walked closer to her. "Anyway," I started "Let's cut to the chase. You have work to do." I saw her fidget a little in front of me. "Problem?" I asked with a smug smile.

"Nope." She said staring at me right in the eye. If only she knew how un-intimidating she looked. If I didn't know any better I'd say she looked more cute than scary.

"Alright then." I answered and went over beside the bed. I pulled out a bucket full of supplies and a mop. "Mop the hallway and polish all the doorknobs. Careful," I said shoving the bucket toward her, "they're brass". She glared at me a little, but gently took the bucket and mop.

"Sure.." she quietly sighed and turned around about to leave. She was right at the door when I called her.

"Oh, and slave girl, remember to make them _shine_." I said just to annoy her. Just to see those cheeks of hers go up in flames. However, I got a rather unexpected reaction. She stood there for a little while before turning around with a wide yet completely fake smile.

"_Of course_, your highness." She sneered sarcastically, before turning around and shutting the door hard. I stared at the door shocked for a moment. _What the hell?_ I finally turned around at the sound of giggling and saw Kaoru trying to suppress his laughter.

"What's funny?" I snapped.

"Your face" He answered while shaking his head. "You deserved that you know."

"What do you mean I deserved that. She owes us–"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," He said scratching the back of his head. "Just drop it."

"Whatever.." I mumbled mostly to myself, flopping back down on my king sized bed. What was _that_ about. Did she just...? But slave girl..?

"You're not gonna start homework? We have an essay due tomorrow."

"Later," I answered carelessly. I was still a little dumbfound at her response. It was so.. out of character? Or maybe I didn't know her true character? Maybe she just doesn't like me. Or she–

"Don't wake me up when you want help. I've warned you.."

"Mmmhmmm..." I could almost feel Kaoru roll his eyes as he sat on one of the rolling chairs and went over by our desk toward the back of our room. Or maybe I just think too much..

Eventually, I got bored of just lying there and thinking up different scenarios. Why think about _her_ so much. I mean, what made _her_ special? She was just another girl. Just like the ones I have to 'entertain' in the club. Don't get me wrong, I liked being part of the host club, but the fact that not _one_ girl in the school, except Haruhi, actually cared about the difference between my brother and I made me sick. I sighed at the thought of such empty-headed people. I especially hated when they pretended to know the difference just for attention. I opened my laptop.

About an hour and and a half later, I turned around to see that Kaoru had put on his head phones. Still working diligently on his essay, I was _still_ roaming around the internet. I had already checked the fashion trends today, played mindless computer games, checked my email, blogs, and made a few changes to the Host Club website. Crap. Now I had nothing to do _but_ homework to do. Still though, I really wasn't in the mood for essays. I never was. I hated literature class, while Kaoru, on the otherhand loved it. Math, chemistry, and physics was just...easier. I preferr–

_"Kiss kiss fall in love!"_

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a soft voice coming from the hallway. It was distant, but it was there. Curious, I closed my laptop and went over to the door, pressing my ear against the cold wood.

_"Maybe your my love.."_

Suddenly I smiled. Was she...singing? I quietly chuckled. Sakura Kiss? Really? To my amusement, she continued.

_"Kizukeba itsu de mo... soba ni iru keredo!" _

I sat there listening for a while. She wasn't the best singer, but I still wanted to hear. Her soft voice cracking a little in the high notes made my smile grow.

_"Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?"_

Curiosity got the better I me, so I cracked the door open, just a centimeter. I looked and saw her on her knees wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She was almost done with the doorknobs, I noticed, as they were, in fact, shining. Small white earphones in her ears, she sat back on her bottom and continued humming the song. From behind her, she got a half finished water bottle, and downed it in a few seconds, wiping an escaping drop with her wrist. It was kind of –

"Cute, right?" I jumped at Kaoru's voice and slammed the door shut.

"What?" I asked startled. He was smirking at me from the desk with his headphones around his neck. I could hear his loud music from here.

"You were smiling. A lot. You _like_ her don't you?"

"No."

"Yup"

"I said no!"

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked. I grimaced suddenly realizing the warmth on my cheek. Standing up, I walked over to get my backpack.

"It's just.. hot in here. Turn on the AC!" I growled. Kaoru just chuckled at me.

"Whatever you say, bro" He said in a sing-song voice, while putting his headphones back on. I sighed running a hand through my hair. _Not a girl like her.._

_XXX_

It was eight o'clock. Kaoru had fallen asleep on the desk, a little pool of drool forming under his chin. Knowing my brother it was best to let him sleep then wake him up, even if it was just to get him into bed. I, on the other hand was _still_ working on my essay. Ugh. I hated to admit it, but Kaoru was right. I _did_ need his help, but it was too late. In the past two hours and a half, I had written one pretty lame paragraph. Persuasive writing... what's the point? Laying back on my bed I closed my eyes. I just wanted to get this over with..

_Click_

I blinked open one eye and saw as Katayama-chan cautiously poked her head in the room. Her eyes darted to me and my brother. I sat up quickly and she let out a small squeal. Taken aback, she hit her head on the door. "Ah!" She fully opened the door with one hand, using the other to rub the back of her head.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm not _that_ scary."

"I just thought you were asleep. Ow.."

"Don't be a baby, slave girl," she frowned, "Bring the bucket and mop over here." She looked at me again intensely, but obeyed.

"Here?"

"Yup" I answered popping the 'p'.

She stood there for awhile a little awkwardly, as if wanting to say something. I caught her eying my essay. She looked at me carefully and then back down at the paper.

"_That's_ your essay?" She finally asked after what felt like eons.

"Yeah. Problem?" I asked a little annoyed. I knew how bad my essay was, she didn't need to point it out

"Well... Not _my _problem..But sensei said that it had to be at least six paragraphs." Sensei did say that, didn't she? Ugh. There was no way I'd be able to paraphrase that one awful paragraph five times. "Do you want..help?" I looked at her, caught off guard by the offer. _She_ wanted to help _me_? Willingly?

"What would _you_ know about _this_?" I asked even though I knew the answer. She was one of the top of the class in this subject.

"I handed in the assignment two days ago for extra credit... And sometimes I tutor my friend in this subject." She answered the last part quietly. I thought about it. Why would she _want_ to do this? Times like this are when I get a bit frustrated. Confused. All Katayama Mayumi was to me was a toy. A toy that was supposed to cooperate and entertain me for a while. Toys weren't supposed to give you a hand. Offer help. That's what friends do, and none of the girls at the host club were my 'friends'. No one that didn't know me as Hikaru Hitachiin, was a friend. However, I was still in desperate need of help.

"Fine." I dryly answered. Just to get this damn essay over with.

"Okay." She answered with a small smile playing on her lips. She sat down next to me on the bed, and asked for paper and pencil. Without saying a word, I got some out of my bag an gave it to her in a clipboard. Immediately she started planning a rough outline of the entire essay. She was talking too, something about main ideas, and details, but I wasn't really paying attention as she went on about what to write in each paragraph. While she spoke, her face didn't seem as closed off as it usually did. Her body also seemed pretty relaxed, or more so than usual. It was her eyes though, that kept me captivated. Her thin eyebrows were slightly narrowed as her blue orbs darted across the page in seconds. She also had this gaze, so intense that it could have burnt right through the paper she was writing on. Then, out of nowhere her eyes stopped moving. She picked up the sheet, studied it one last time, and handed it over to me.

"Thanks." I replied a bit curt. The writing was a bit messy but understandable, not as neat and girly as I had expected from her. I studied the paper some more, until I felt a gaze.

From the corner of my eye I saw her looking at me. She looked away, but I didn't. This time I actually turned my neck. I hadn't realized how close she was sitting next to me when I did. Our noses were just mere inches apart. I could have gotten up at that moment, or maybe I should have just ordered her to leave. But, instead I kept staring. Tiny red dots the size of needle points were rapidly starting to color in her pale cheeks as she turned again to look back at me. Her pink lips were partially open in the center and above that was a tiny brown freckle on the side of her nose. Those blue orbs, staring at mine were just as inte– _what am I doing?! _I blinked, coming to my senses. I could feel blood trying to slowly rise up to my cheeks, but before it did, I turned around fast.

"Leave." I mumbled quietly at first. Feeling embarrassed, I wanted to be alone. I waited a few seconds, but heard nothing. "I said leave!" Silence. Anger. Confusion. Frustration. Annoyance. I don't know what it was but it was starting to boil up deep in my chest. I couldn't control my temper anymore. I quickly turned around and stood up, the movement finally making her react. "Get out of here!" This time she scrambled off the bed almost tripping in the process. "Hurry up!" I yelled at her, my hands balled up in fists. This time she mumbled something under her breath, her original dazed face changing to angry. "What was that?" I challenged maliciously.

"I said calm down! I'm going!" She actually yelled this time. If I wasn't so angry, I would have been stunned. Her usually soft voice was loud and and I could tell she was getting mad.

"Hey! Who are you to yell–"

"I'm Katayama Mayumi! A person, not a rag doll you can just throw around!"

"Well you might as well be!" I knew my statement caught her off guard as she opened and closed her mouth.

"That's exactly it. The way you treat–"

"Are you deaf? I told you to leave! _Get out of my house, _ you stupid mute freak,"I was furious. Suddenly I saw something break under her passive face. She suddenly got so still. "You–"

"Hikaru enough!" It was Kaoru this time. All the yelling must have woken him. He was right behind me, grabbing one of my fists. I pulled out of his grasp and stormed out of my room, pushing past her. I needed to be alone.

Mayu POV:

"Leave." I should have left, I know, but I felt paralyzed. "I said leave!" What had just happened? Our faces.. got so close..? "Get out of here!" He roared, and I flinched looking up at him startled. Finally processing. I got off the bed picking up my bag from the floor. Gosh that guy and his mood swings. He needs to calm– "What was that?" He sneered. That was it. I know I owed him. But that didn't give him the right to step all over me.

"I said clam down! I'm leaving!" I yelled right back at him.

"Hey who are you to yell-" I didn't let him finish. I couldn't.

"I'm Katayama Mayumi! A person, not a rag doll you can just throw around!"

"Well you might as well be!" That part did sting. For a while I couldn't respond. I wasn't good at witty remarks so I decided that just honesty would do it.

"That's exactly it. The way you treat–"

"Are you deaf? I told you to leave!

_Get out of my house,_ you stupid mute freak," I paused completely. That really hurt._ Stupid. Mute. Freak. _Those were the words people pelted me with during middle school. Girls with pretty glittering lips spoke the ugliest words to us. To Matsu and I. A witch and a mute freak. Freak. I _hated_ that word yet it played in my head endless times during those years. People mostly just ignored me now in high school and I was glad. I had the chance to not care what people thought. I was just starting to learn to not care.

"Mayu?" I blinked a few times and saw Kaoru in front of me gently shaking my shoulder. I knew it was him because of the headphones. And obviously because I was just fighting with Hikaru. Where did he go? "Are you alright?" He asked me looking a bit concerned. I used the sleeve of my sweater to wipe the stream of tears. I nodded. "Okay. Mayu, I think you should go home now. And you don't have to come back here." I looked up at him curiously. "I know Hikaru's been giving you a hard time. I'll go talk to him. But, I think you should take some time off." Time off? I blinked a few times and looked down.

"Uhm. Alright." I said almost inaudibly. Kaoru just nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile. He left the room, probably in search of his brother. Was I really the only one that could see the obvious differences between those two? I took in a deep shakey breath, zipping my sweater up as high as it could go. Looking down, I slowly walked toward the front door without another word. For the first time, I felt that maybe _I_ had said too much.

**hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter and that Hikaru didn't seem too ooc. It was kind of hard to write most of it from his POV. I kind of just wanted to clarify that it isn't that Hikaru is really a mean person. He just kind of acts that way because he thinks its fun to teases her and make her mad. For now she's just another one of his toys. The reason he kind of randomly gets mad at her is because... well it will be explained in the next chapter by our lovely Kaoru (woohoo!) next week! Anyways, see you later :D oh! and reviews are nice :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**ch8 **

"Mayu, breakfast's ready!"

"Coming!" I yelled toward the kitchen where my mother was probably at. We could afford a maid or someone to cook for the three of us, but one thing my mom never let go of when she moved here to be with my dad, was her love of cooking. I lazily flopped one arm out of the thick light blue comforter, where it landed on the night stand. I blindly searched for my glasses, as my face was still sandwiched between two pillows. Friday morning. Almost the weekend, yet I still had to get through seven whole hours of school. Friday morning. Extremely tired because I talked to Nisa until late last night over the phone. Friday morning. Three days since I had been fired, or maybe I should say liberated? I didn't know. When I hear the word liberated, I think fireworks, celebrations, ...happiness. But that's not how I felt. I fe–

. .

"UGH!" I groaned loudly, unburying my wild hair and punching the sleep button on my alarm clock that I had accidentally turned on while groping for my glasses. I got up, yawning and stretching so much, I stumbled a little. As I regained my balance, I wiped the sleep off my eyes and headed for the shower opting to do that before breakfast.

Letting the cold water run on me, I sigh, thinking of what happened that Tuesday night.

_"Get out of my house, you stupid mute freak,"_

_"Mayu, I think you should go home now. And you don't have to come back here."_

Was it my fault? Even after three whole days, I hadn't even figured out what really happened that day. Kaoru said he'd talk to Hikaru, but I wasn't sure if that meant I'd come back. The twins never failed the "Nothing Changes at School" rule. They were completely indifferent towards me. It never really bothered me until now. I honestly missed having a full schedule and talking to Tomoyo. She probably didn't even know what happened.

Even my parents were disappointed. I told them that I had gotten fired because of a misunderstanding and they were pretty upset. They liked the fact that I had my own responsibilities. Nisa, as expected, freaked out, claiming that it was a privilege not a job. Then again, she didn't know all the details of went on that night. Matsu did though. I told her exactly what had been said and done. When I told her everything that happened, she seemed rather pensive. The first thing she asked me was if I liked him, and of course I said no. Physically, I guess he was...attractive. But, he was really.. just.. ugh! He liked to push my buttons an knew what quips of his whipped me up the most. It was just really..annoying. And frustrating. He definitely frustrated me because even though he's been a jerk recently, I knew he was capable of being nice. Or somewhat nice, I guess. I mean he seems very close to all the hosts and his brothers. Plus, he _did_ help me when I was hurt. I just wanted to know what was wrong with me. It was fine if he didn't want to be my friend, but it wasn't an excuse for his attitude with me, or at least _I_ thought it wasn't.

I sighed turning off the shower and wrapping up in a green towel. I quickly parted my hair off to the side, and decided to find my glasses instead of contacts today. Time to get ready for school... woohoo.

Kaoru POV:

I stood in front of Hikaru's door, pacing. Yes, _Hikaru's _door. We actually have separate rooms, but since both rooms have two beds, we agreed since we were young to share one. It was more fun, and a lot less lonely. Either way, it was big enough for the both of us. However, after what happened Tuesday night, Hikaru locked himself in there refusing to talk to me. That stubborn kid even put on his music loud so he didn't have to listen to me. Sometimes I can't believe that he's the _older_ twin...

The day after that, he acted as if nothing had happened and always found a way to avoid the conversation when we were alone, even if it meant that he had to sleep in a different room. But today, I couldn't put it off any longer. Although Hikaru was completely oblivious to it, I have known him for my entire life. No one knew him as well as I did, not even our busy parents. The way Hikaru saw Mayumi was different than he saw other girls. She wasn't as easy to fool or play with and even though one might say she didn't stand out at all, in a way she kind of did. She of all people would understand us considering how shy and quiet she was. She knew how it felt to be alone. It seemed to me, that Hikaru liked her, but to put it plainly, he was scared of letting people in our small world. I was scared, too. It had always been just my brother and I for the longest time. We were living in our small and comfortable bubble for two, by choice. Katayama-chan, on the other hand, was trapped in the bubble by fear and struggled to break free. To make friends.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Hikaru stepped out dressed in his clean blue blazer wearing a smug yet totally fake smile. "Ready? Let's go, Kaoru." Before he could walk past me, I nudged him toward the inside of the room.

"Hikaru, let's have a chat first." That idiot brother of mine pulled his headphones out of his bag, ready to start ignoring me, but I snatched his iPod before he plugged it in.

"Hey! Kaoru give it back!"

"Let's talk. Hikaru you-

"We're going to be late. Let's just go" This time I pushed him back a little bit, standing in front of my twin.

"_We have to talk_." He frowned, clearly upset at my persistence. Suddenly a dark aura started emitting from him like waves.

"Move, Kaoru." He said curtly.

"No."

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!" I raised my voice and we stood there in a deadlock. "We. need. to. talk." There wasn't a drip of sarcasm or mischief in my voice. I meant to sound as sincere as ever. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at me and sighed.

"What is there to talk about?"

"A lot. Now let's go sit back down–"

"Kao–"

"Hikaru, just listen. You overreacted that day. You made her _cry_." He looked a little taken aback, but otherwise uninterested. However, he was waiting for me to continue. "I don't know what happened, and I don't want to know, but no matter what it was, you really hurt her by saying those words."

He sighed without making any eye contact, but mumbled two words: "I know."

"Apologize. Tell her to come back."

He looked at me a little aggravated, as if I had missed out on the obvious. "I can't! I mean, she's not.. She's not really a _fun_ toy to play with. She makes me so angry sometimes and isn't easily..I don't know..."

"Then let's try _not _manipulating her." Hikaru raised a skeptical eyebrow, obviously not use to the idea. "Why not try treating her like a friend." He seemed a little guarded so I explained. "I mean, she's not just any random girl from Ouran right? She doesn't even go to the Host Club." He didn't seem convinced. "Hikaru she's like...us in a lot of ways." Finally, he looked at least slightly interested. "She's kind of lived in her own little world, too right? Don't you think she'd understand us better?" At this point, he seemed semi convinced. "You can still tease her, as a friend. Just don't get angry if she's friendly back. That's how friendship works." I knew he was in as soon as I finished with my mini-speech. He was just looking for an excuse as to why we need her, not wanting to admit he really wanted her as a friend. "...She still owes us, right? Or are her slave duties over..?"

A mischievous grin suddenly grew on his face. He snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that's right. Don't worry I have much more planned for her." He said walking ahead with a smile on his face. I watched until he was out of sight. _One step at a time..eventually you'll realize it.._

Mayu POV:

I walked in the class and took my seat, while peering over at the other side of the room. I sighed watching both twins laugh in harmony as the girls around them giggled and blushed and just enjoyed being as close to them as possible. They could be stupendous actors one day. The way Hikaru tormented me after school and then acted like I didn't even exist during school was pretty impressive considering how he stormed off that night. He looked perfectly fine the day after. He had a good mask, one that he never let slip..

School went on, along with its boring lectures and endless note taking. I sat that there twirling my pen staring out into space most of the time. I knew I'd regret not paying attention later, but hopefully Nisa or Matsu had written it all down. I'd ask them later.. Feeling a bit risky, I stood my book up on my desk and from behind, I put my head down shutting my eyes and trying to ignore everything on the outside of my book-cave. However, as much as I tried getting comfortable, I couldn't shake the feeling I would get called on today or that someone would tell on me. I reopened my eyes examining the room. Everything was quiet as sensei had finished talking and started drawing a diagram on the board. I looked around the room. While most in the front were note-taking, the back of the room was filled with hushed whispers between friends, giggling girls clicking away on their phones, and people having an 'early lunch'. Woah. You could get away with anything back here.. I wondered how much time there was left. So, I looked up at the clock before taking a quick nap, but as soon as my eyes drifted away, they landed on Hikaru eyeing me curiously. My eyes widened and I looked down at my desk. Why was he looking at me? My heart started pounding as I realized he might tell the teacher that I wasn't copying notes. Considering how angry he was, he just might. I hated being pointed out in class. Whenever someone openly mentions my prescence they not only remember I exist, but the stupid rumors and lies. Also, I didn't want to be scolded by sensei. I was doing well in this class. I peeked over my book at Hikaru who was still eyeing me. His eyebrow was raised and he was looking at me questioningly. At that moment the lunch bell rang and I thanked my lucky stars that I had found an escape. I grabbed my lunch bag and was out the door, Matsu tailing me all the way to our spot.

I sat down breathing heavily as I shut my eyes, leaning against the tree.

"What's up?" Matsu asked with real concern in her voice.

"No, nothing really. Can I borrow your notes later. I didn't copy them.."

"Woah, someone call the cops!" She jokingly poked me on the side. I giggled. "Are you busy later? Come over and spend the night."

"Sure, but maybe I'll go a bit later. I'm thinking about visiting Tomoyo really quick."

"The maid girl?"

"Yeah. She probably doesn't even know what happened. And I don't even have her number."

"Oh. Alright. Don't you think the demon twins will get angry at you showing up at there palace."

"I'm not even gonna go in and it'll be quick. Don't worry." I smiled to reassure her, but she had a funny look on her face. "What..?" I asked circumspectly. She was glaring at something behind me. Confused, I turned my head and did a double take at what I had seen. _He_ was standing there. Or at least I think it was him.

He cleared his throat, not making any eye contact at first. "What do _you_ want?" Matsu asked in a malicious voice. He looked over at her with the typical i-know-you-love-me eyes and a glossy host smile. "Would you mind if I talk to Kata-chan alone?" His voice was sugary sweet, but Matsu didn't buy it at all.

"Yeah, actually I would." She quickly retaliated without batting an eyelash. Her sharp retort popped his act and his smile turned into a thin line of obvious annoyance. He looked at me waiting for me to say something. I sighed standing up, Matsu following behind me.

"W-what?" I asked carefully. He glanced in Matsu's direction, unsurely. "You can say whatever you have to say in front of her.."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, but after that his expression changed to one more of remorse than his normal hostile face. Well, hostile when he looks at me. He shoved his hands into his pocket and looked at the ground and then up at the clear blue sky until his gaze finally fell on me. "I'm sorry. I overreacted when I said that and I didn't mean any of it." He looked down at his shoes and then peeked up at me again. As much as I wanted to call it a joke, he had the most sincere look I had ever seen on his face. His eyes weren't dead and bored, the way they looked when he sweet talked girls. They were honest and eager. I blinked once. Twice. Three times, stunned. After a minuet I found my voice and looked up at him.

"Oh." Nice response, Mayu..

He looked annoyed at my lame response, but brushed it off as he grabbed my arm. "Let's go slave girl." What? I looked back at Matsu who was just about to pull me back. Before she did, I pulled my own arm away.

"Where? I thought..."

"The lunch room. You have to come and assist me while I eat." I looked at him with confusion. What happened to the whole I-don't-know-you rule at school? And 'assist him while he eats'? What exactly is assisting? I didn't let myself think that maybe he just wanted to eat with me.

"I thought you said nothing changes at school..?"

"Well I'm changing that now. From now on you're my 'assistant' at school."

"What about at your house?"

"Mmm..Yeah. Starting on Monday." Although I was happy to have something to do and be able to see Tomoyo, I was also a little peeved. I had to spend every day, meeting their oh-so-important needs.

"So she has to be your slave everyday during and outside of school?" Matsu interjected with annoyance in her voice. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she stepped beside me. I watched as both of them stared each other down. Both had scowls on their faces. Maybe they were having some sort of telepathic argument..

A minuet of silent staring passed as I looked between the two of them. "Umm..." I awkwardly broke the silence. "Maybe we could..compromise?" They both looked at me for a split second, but otherwise completely ignored me. I frowned. Just as I was about to sit down and eat lunch, Hikaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me hard next to him. I involuntarily blushed, at the sudden proximity and roughness. I blinked and looked up at him, a little surprised.

"Let's go." Without letting go of my wrist, he turned around and started walking, with me in tow. I staggered, trying to catch up to his long steps. Turning around, I saw steaming Matsu.

"Hey! Jus-Wait!" Matsu called frustrated but I mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. She frowned and sat under the tree, arms crossed in defeat.

He silently, pulled me along through the halls. All I wanted to do at the moment was disappear. Some people looked at me with envy while others with pure hatred. But, _everyone_ stared, with gaping goldfish mouths. They poked their friends and pointed at us, leaning into each other's ears and starting stupid rumors. Melting into the floor sounded nice. Or even better, turning into a tiny fly and escaping through the window...

We were right outside the lunch room when I decided to plant my feet on the ground, and pulled my arm away once again. He turned around surprised. I sighed and looked down.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked looking at him straight in the eye. I hadn't known him for a long time, but I knew that he wouldn't do this without a motive.

He smiled, and when he did, I almost choked. It was a real smile. A genuine smile..

_What the hell is going on!?_

"You're not off the hook yet, you know. It's a _privilege_ to be my part-time fake girlfriend and part-time assistant!" He said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"C'mon. I've upgraded you from slave to _indentured servant._ Let's go." He took my wrist again, but a bit softer this time, as we entered the cafeteria. Everyone was chatting away and laughing, but suddenly when people's eyes fell on us, they quieted down at the sight of him grabbing me. I tried to hide behind him, away from the deathly silence, but he pulled me out from behind and whispered, "Chin up. Just ignore them." I suddenly thought back to the day his mother told me something similar. I swallowed the lump in my throat and lifted my face, although I couldn't do anything about the blushing. He led me toward a table where Kaoru was sitting with the other hosts and whatever 'lucky' girls got to the table first. We slipped in a corner, across from Kaoru, who slightly smiled at me. I nodded as a way to say 'thanks'. He probably had talked to him..

"This," Hikaru gestured towards me, "is my assistant. Katayama Mayumi." Everyone at our table's eyes shifted to me, and slowly the whispers in the rest of the cafeteria continued. While I looked around I saw Nisa sitting a few seats away from Haruhi. She was smiling at me and gave me a thumbs up while mouthing something I couldn't understand. After everyone got a good look at me, they turned around and continued on with their business. The rest of the hosts looked at me curiously, but went right back to talking to the girls. I did notice Haruhi smile at me, and a tall guy with glasses was still eyeing me and writing stuff in a notebook. Creepy, but I brushed it off and tried to calm down my racing heart. However, the girls surrounding Hikaru and Kaoru were still looking at me weirdly. I couldn't really tell what they were feeling, but they looked more.. confused, I guess than anything. Hikaru looked at the clock and then at me.

"Please bring me Lunch A, Katayama-chan." Oh. So this is what 'assisting' meant. The girls all looked at me expectantly, and so I got up as Hikaru pulled out some bills from his pocket. I shuffled over to the short line and stood there folding and refolding the bills, impatiently. Every once in a while, people stole glances at me. Whenever I caught someone staring, my hand travelled to my face, looking for something that was not there. When it was finally my turn, I ordered the his lunch and quickly brought it back to his table. As I sat down again, getting ready to eat my own lunch, he stopped me midway. "Napkin?" I closed my lunch and got up again, sighing in the process. I brought back a few and placed them in front of him.

"..Anything else?" I asked quietly.

"Nope." I nodded and sat down again. _Now _time to e–

"Ooh! Crap, I dropped my fork! Can you bring me another?" I slowly turned around and looked at the smug smile on his lips.

"Sure." I curtly answered. That had to be on purpose! I asked the woman for another fork, which she gladly handed over.

"Here." I gritted through my teeth, handing him the new fork.

"Oh yeah. You forgot my drink." I squinted down at him and he mockingly squinted back. Stomping over to the shops, I ordered a water bottle and handed it to him. Looking at the clock, I realized there was only seven minuets of lunch left and I hadn't eaten a bite of my own yet. I sat down and hurriedly tried to eat my lunch. But right after taking one bite..

"I wanted soda not water." I looked at him incredulously. The girls were all

looking at me again, waiting to see if I would scramble over there. _"But, _I guess I can live with this..." The girls shot daggers at me. If they wanted him to be happy, why didn't _they_ get him soda? I looked back down at my lunch and continued shoving food in my mouth as quickly as possible. Not eating meant interrogation by mom. Suddenly I froze, the hairs on the back of my neck standing, at the feel of hot breath on my ear. "Finish eating, alright?" He whispered, leaning close to my hair. With food still stuffed in my mouth and eyes wide, I turned around to face him and moved back, surprised at his closeness. After I while, I sheepishly smiled with my chipmunk cheeks full of food burning red. Baffled, I turned back around and kept my eyes on my lunch for the remaining minuets. I think I even heard him chuckle when I ran out the cafeteria when the bell rang.

School ended uneventfully and I hurried to catch up with Matsu. I had decided to wait until Monday to see Tomoyo again seeing that it was only three days away. As I jogged to the front of the school, looking for my friend, I thought back to everything that had happened today. Was it just me, or was Hikaru just a bit less of an as–

"Hey! Mayu!" I turned around and saw Matsu waving her arms. I spotted her and she waited for me to walk over. "So..", Matsu began," how was lunch..?"

"It was okay. I guess.." I answered while staring at Matsu's mischievous smirk, suspiciously. "Sit with me next time. I felt so awkward there all alone."

"No, no. I wouldn't want to ruin the mood.."

_"Mood?" _

"Yeah. I mean you like him, right?"

"Ugh-ummm.." I was stuck. Did I like him? _Did I like him? _I mean.. I don't know? No. No, definitely _not_. How could I like him? He was.. a jerk. Kind of. "No."

"Then how come you let him pull you away?" She asked.

"Well, because I owe him. And because I miss Tomoyo.."

"You were blushing."

"I'm _always_ blushing." She looked at me a little unbelievingly, but dropped it.

"Alright. Fine. So, now you have to eat lunch with him everyday?"

"I guess so. But, it's not like I really get to eat. I just do stuff for him. Anyways, let's just go straight to your house. I'll see Tomoyo Monday."

"Ok. Anyways, Mayu, did you watch..." We went on talk about anything, really. By the time we got to her house I didn't remember half of what we had talked about. My mind was still lingering on his sudden change in attitude.

**Oh guys, I'm so sorry! I know it's a week late but turns out I had a ton of summer work I didn't know about and I finished it all last weekend. Which was when I meant to update. Also, school started last Monday and well.. :/ yeah. I'm not sure how busy I'll be, but I'm going to try my hardest to continue updating once a week. Also, thanks so much for the reviews! Gosh, you guys don't know how motivating you are when it comes to updating :D so thanks! Oh and if you're religious or anything, please pray for me. School is just.. not what I was expecting. And I mean that in a bad way.. ANYWAYS, enough with my personal problems! I hope the chapter was alright. Suggestions, constructive criticism, reviews, and any kind of feedback at all is welcomed. Hopefully I'll post next week, bye everyone :)**

**There is a poll on my profile about this story, please check it out!**


End file.
